A Lovestory
by WickyLEE6
Summary: The story about Sonny, seen through the eyes of his wife, Niobe, D'Jok's mother


A lovestory

_I'm a ghost now, trapped in another world, a world that allows me to see, but not communicate. Sometimes, I do think he knows I'm there though. _

_You don't know me by name, I was officially never given one in the series. But you know my destiny._

_I was once happily married. I met a young man, an up and coming scientist. Back then, he was working for Technoid, as well as attending university. He was never satisfied with where he was, he wanted to develop more skills, become the best he could be. I met him, I fell in love with him, and I married him._

_My one true love, I'Son._

_None of us fully knew the consequenses of our love, or what impact it would have on things. We had eachother, our love and our friends, wich was all we craved for._

_Or, we thought so, untill I turned out pregnant. I worked as a chemist at Technoid then, and due to the pregnancy, I was given an early maturnityleave. It relaxed I'Son for a while, but still, there was something that cast dark shaddows over our future. General Bleylock._

_Before me, I'Son had a.. complicated relationship with General Bleylock. He protected me against it all, by not telling me. I lived a happy life, thinking we were fine, I had no idea of the hardships I'Son went through everyday at work._

_I don't know much about I'Son's past with General Bleylock, everytime I would ask, I'Son would look at me with a smile, and ask me why I would waste my time on him. I now know it was I'Son's way of throwing me off the track. He didn't want me to worry about what he went through. And he was carrying a grim secret. I should have seen it. When we moved back to Akillian, after I'Son confronted Bleylock with things, and was hurt pretty bad, he relaxed, he smiled and laughed. But, when Bleylock got stationed here, I'Son once again turned very jumpy. He was trying to avoid contact with Bleylock, from the very first moment a collegue informed him about their new boss. The nightmares, that gradually had ceased, now came back again. I would wake up at night, from him screaming in fear, throwing his covers on the floor and bathing in his own sweat. Gently, I would bring him to, helping him calm down. The hours after these nightmares.. I still remember how tentative I'Son would be, making sure the baby was unharmed. Then, he was asked by his friend and mentor, to join a project, named Metaflux._

_It was topsecret. I'Son never revealed the details, except for one. The project's leader. I didn't have to ask who. When I'Son came home, it was written all over him. Bleylock had tracked him down, and now, I'Son feared both himself and me to be in danger, as well as the baby._

_It's hard to describe really, you had to know I'Son to see what I mean. But the atmosphere in the house was consumed with worries. I could tell it bothered him. He made sure never to stay alone in the lab, fearing what Bleylock would do. But now, I could see the fear in his eyes. Something was most definately wrong. I'Son walked over to me, and hugged me. Something in that hug, told me that he was going to make a call, one that would effect our lives as we knew it. Then, he bid me to sit down. I looked into his eyes. I saw a love, that defyed everything I had ever known, in his eyes. I saw a need to protect, and do all in his power to prevent a disaster. And what kind of disaster I'Son wanted to prevent, I was to find out. Cause now, I'Son started talking. The code of silence that everyone on the project had been under for months, including his mentor Labnor, who had been a frequent guest at our home, I'Son put it aside, and told me everything. After hearing him out, I realised, we could not stay on Akillian after this. I'Son was deeply worried, because he had just barely managed to avoid Bleylock taking their invention, the metaflux, and use it for war. The flux I'Son and Labnor had made, was synthetic, and unfortunately, gave it a unique feature, unlike all the other fluxes in the galaxy. It was undetectable. That meant that the last line of defence, that could have stoped Bleylock, even if it would have caused problems for I'Son and Labnor too, the flux society, lead by Brim Simbra, would not be able to detect it. It was a weapon, capable of great harm. And I'Son knew, that this was General Bleylock's intention._

_Many times, I'Son had told me that Bleylock had changed, from being someone that one could reach on a human level, into this cold at heart man. I had asked what he thought had happened. I'Son would turn his back on me when asked, and then, almost like a whisper, he'd say «I'm the reason for this change. But.. I couldn't give him what he craved for». Then, I'Son told me of his past with the general. It was hard to hear, but he needed to let it out. I held his hands, as he sat down on his knees before me. I could see tears in his eyes, tears for all we were about to loose, what we had to leave behind. But it was too dangerous to do nothing, I'Son went into his office, and made a few calls. I could only pray that the ones he asked for help, would do so. _

_I went to our bedrom, and started packing. It was with a certain sadness. We had planned for our lives together here, in this house, just outside of the citycenter. The newly painted nursery, where our little one was to grow up. My garden, where I grew herbs, the little hobbyroom of I'Son's, where he would be taking time to play ball and working on some beat up wreck of a car if we had a son. I had not told I'Son yet, he didn't want to know the baby's gender, me, I was too curious not to. A babyboy. I was now 8 months pregnant. I felt a sting in my heart, we had invested time and money in this house, but for my family, my husband, I was willing to start over elsewhere. I left many of our belongings behind. We would ask family to come collect them later, only the most necessary was taken and packed. I smiled as I felt my son kick. He was quite active in there, and kept me up at night. I had trouble sleeping because of it. But I'Son, bless his heart, had used time to reserach the net, and found a way to help me sleep. He would make sure I didn't know what he was working on, and then, he would have me relax, and fall into deep sleep._

_I'Son looked in the door. «It's all taken care of honey» he said. Something must have tipped him off to my state of mind. He walked up to me, and held me in his arms. «I'm so sorry for this Honey..» he whispered. I believed him. We finished packing in silence. It was a sence of goodbye in the air. We both knew we would not return. It made us sad, but we had to focus on what lay ahead. So far, I'Son only had a vague plan as to where we would go. If he got captured stealing the metaflux, they would lock him away for a long time. But still, he was dead set on doing this. That was my I'Son, so caring and determined to prevent his invention being used for evil. The next day, I'Son had a brief talk with Labnor, and agreed to meet him at the lab. I'Son learned that Bleylock would be away in a given timegap. It had to happen then. We took the shuttle wich was loaded. I'Son asked me to sit and wait. He put on a mask that indicated he felt fine, but I knew he was nervous. I saw him enter the building. Time ticked by, slowly, 5 minutes, 10, 15.. then, the alarms went of. It was evident that I'Son and Labnor was discovered. «Hurry my love, come back to safety» I whispered. It was ironic, since we didn't even know where to go._

_Then, I saw him. I expected to see Labnor right behind him, but he was alone. They had taken Labnor. My thoughts went out to the mentor and friend of I'Son's. It would devestate I'Son. I saw him carry a sphere in his hands. He entered the shuttle, breathing hard. «Yarrit?» I asked. It was not necessary. I'Son's eyes told it all. Yarritt had given his life to get the metaflux to safe place where they could destroy it. I'Son looked down for a second. «Forgive me Labnor, but I could do nothing to save you» he said. I placed my hand on his, and looked him in the eyes. I'Son quickly took to the drivers seat and we took off. For a short while, we thought we had made it. But then, technoid spacepods followed us. I'Son tried to stay clear of the blasts. But in the end, they shot down our engine. We couldn't make it. And on top of that, I was going into labour. No, not now, I'Son had enough to worry about. He heard me moan, and saw the pain I was in. Maybe he lost focus there for a minute. But we crashlanded on the roof. I'Son carried me outside, and lay me down. I was half way unconcious by now. «Honey, honey? Answer me, please» he begged. I managed to give him a small smile. Then, a voice behind him, called out his name. He turned. Obviously his contact. I didn't get all they talked about. But I did hear I'Son ask him to put me in his ship and be ready to take off, and above all, take care of me. The contact, an unadarian, walked over to me and helped me to my feets. «Come, my ship isn't far» he said. He got me in, and made sure to put me in a seat rigged with an escape capsule. This, I barely noticed. The pains in my stomach increased. Then, the technoid ships once again cought up to us. The contact realised we couldn't save I'Son. «I'm sorry I'Son» he said as we took off and attempted to flee. Then, we were shot out of the sky. The escape pod was ejected, what happened to the contact, I don't know, and I assumed I'Son had been killed too, trying to protect the world from his invention._

_I was found by a woman, a clearvoyant, named Maya. We joined the survivours of the great explotion, that caused eternal winter on Akillian, and lived of the plants she had gathered for weeks. I missed I'Son. He would never see his son grow up._

_That hurt, knowing I had to do it alone._

_I gave birth to our son. I felt very weak after the birth. I knew, somehow, that my son would become an orphan. I named him D'Jok. And then I gave him to Maya, along with my bracelet. If I'Son was alive in anyway, I hoped he'd find D'Jok and let him know how much i loved the both of them..._

_I'Son made it. He survived and sought refuge with the shiloh Pirates. Believing both D'Jok and me to be dead, changed him. He wasn't I'Son anymore, but someone else with parts of I'Son in him. He changed his name. From I'Son, to Sonny Blackbones. I keep watching Sonny. He's got so much fury in him, but he remains just and fair. He'd make a great leader. Perhaps my thoughts reached some of them. But they chose Sonny to be their leader. And he proved himself over and over. Not even the bounty on his head would scare him away from trying to make up for the mistake he blamed himself for. The nightmares plagues him again. But his friend and confidante, Corso, is at his side. He's safe with them. All I can hope, is that he'll find D'Jok and take care of him..._

_He found him. Sonny recognized the bracelet D'Jok wore on the screen. It's a shock to him, and with it follows pain, pain for the dream we could not hold on to. But, he'll find a way. Oh, how I wish i could reach out to him now, and talk with him.._

_They've met. Sonny revealed himself to D'Jok. I wish I could have been there. Maya did a good job raising him.I owe her a lot for that. I know that faith had already decided that our little family wasn't to be. It's Sonny that's going to have to tell D'Jok about me, and the love we shared. From a place hidden to their eyes, I will help him, without him knowing, in telling the tale._

_Some say you may love a thousand times, but true love only comes around once. I know it is true, I lived it. I am Niobe Blackbones, the spouse of I'Son, and Sonny Blackbones. I still mean the world to him, it is a loss he never got over. This is my little story._

_ End_

**So, is it worth a rewiew or not? What is missing?**


End file.
